


***

by Kk_tze



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eishi).



Они бегут, что есть мочи, цепляя на поворотах мусорные баки и всякий хлам.  
Раз-два кажется, что он вот-вот выплюнет легкие, в груди горит и воздух с хрипом вырывается на выдохе.  
Боб бежит впереди, ему явно легче, и он едва ли протаранил собой столько металлолома, сколько Раз-два.  
Силы на исходе, каждый шаг, как будто к ногам прицепили по пудовой гире, а Боб.. - Раз-два сквозь пелену перед глазами видит, как тот перепрыгивает какой-то ящик, даже не притормозив.  
Он останавливается, упираясь ладонями в колени, и харкает на мокрый от дождя асфальт. В темноте не видно, но судя по привкусу плевок получился с кровью. Надо перевести дух.. Боб оглядывается, и через секунду Раз-два чувствует, как его схватили за руку, и почти танцевальным пируэтом они вваливаются через чей-то черный ход в узкий дымный коридор. Дверь за спиной остается распахнутой, и поток прохладного воздуха следует за ними по пятам. Они пролетают еще через парочку, когда Раз-два понимает, что они оказлись в сортирной кабинке, и Боб только что закрыл их на шпингалет. Весьма дурацкая попытка спрятаться, и он уже собирается сказать об этом, когда Боб зажимает ему рот ладонью и со всей дури шарахает его спиной об стенку, прижимая собой.  
\- Подыграй, - сбивчиво шепчет на ухо, убирая руку от лица Раз-два, и тут же стонет ему в шею без предупреждения громко и бесстыже. От нехватки воздуха у Раз-два перед глазами мелькают разноцветные пятна, а Боб трется о него, как уличная охочая кошка. Раз-два стоит соляным столпом, ощущая как адреналин несется по сосудам, и Боб обхватывает обеими руками его лицо, прижимается губами. От того, что Боб едва ли не трахает его прямо через одежду, кабинка ходит ходуном, словно развалится в следующую секунду. Входная дверь с треском встречается с умывальником, и Раз-два слышит голоса, а потом парочку скабрезных шуток, как раз когда Боб отлепляет губы от его шеи и произносит хриплым голосом.  
\- О да, детка, еще раз так же.  
Раз-два со всей дури бьет кулаком по дверце, потому что в этот момент бедро Боба притирается к его члену - игнорировать факт, что у него встал, уже невозможно, но их наконец-то оставляют одних, и Боб сразу отстраняется. Смотрит на Раз-два, в глазах у него Бесы пляшут джигу, как если бы за окном был сраный День всех святых, он запрокидывает голову и ржет.  
\- Боб, - Раз-два упреждающе тычет в него пальцем, - то, что произошло только что…  
А засранец, не отводя глаз, стонет так, словно сам себя забыл, и сколько бы Раз-два не вглядывался, ему так и не понять стоит у Боба или нет под его идиотскими мешковатыми джинсами.  
\- Боб!  
\- Понял, никому не скажу, что ты едва не трахнул меня в каком-то сортире, - подмигивает, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два.  
Тихое «Эй» они едва не пропускают за игрой в гляделки.  
\- Они ушли, - Мямля, который, как всегда, свалил в сторону в самом начале.  
Боб распахивает дверцу, на ходу подтягивая штаны, и Раз-два видит в заплеванное зеркало, что тот буквально сияет от счастья. Он выходит следом, Мямля смотрит на него чуть склонив голову к плечу, опускает взгляд, хмыкает. Раз-два следует за его примером и чертыхается: когда этот ушлый сукин сын успел расстегнуть ему штаны и что еще он успел?! Он открывает было рот, чтобы начать протестовать, что все на самом деле не так, ни разу не так, но Мямля снова хмыкает. А Боб.. Боб с невинным видом курит в переулке за баром и отлично знает, что ему все сойдет с рук.


End file.
